Luna solitaria
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Los sentimientos de Rukia al ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki al final la Luna y ella tenían algo en común 'La soledad'.


_Espero les agrade este ShortFic. Lo hice por que estoy algo triste y aburrida._

_Trata de como se sentía Rukia al ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki._

* * *

Luna solitaria :

La luna estaba blanca como la nieve, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor cubriendo el hermoso paisaje sideral,el viento soplaba suavemente derramando hojas secas de otoño dejando solo pedazos de ellas en los mosaicos de la enorme Mansión del Clan Kuchiki, donde desde lo mas alto en uno de sus balcones se podía ver a una joven de pequeña estatura y de corta cabellera oscura, como miraba la luna con nostalgia en sus enormes y tenues ojos los cuales tenían un color violeta muy singular .

_Noche eterna que con tu oscuridad llenas de una inmensa paz esta soledad que parece estar en una eternidad..._

Fingir, fingir era lo que todos los días hacia, sonreír por los demás era su cruel condena, era una Kuchiki y por su apellido debía demostrar lo fuerte y valiente que era, tan bien debía tener cuidado con sus modales ya que aquel apellido era muy prestigioso y estaba agradecida de llevarlo pero la sensación de soledad la invadía por completo...

Todo el mundo, todos los shinigamis y los habitantes del Runkogai la creían afortunada por tener todo aquello, algunos la envidiaban y muy pocos sentían pena por la joven shinigami, pero lo que dijeran los demás no le importaba solo eran palabras y_ ''Las palabras no lastiman''_ le había dicho alguna vez, en una de las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con su capitán Jūshirō Ukitake.

Aunque tenia un lugar al que llamar hogar y un hermano el cual jamas demostraba cariño alguno por su persona o interés alguna por su presencia, según había oído por el cotilleo de la gente _''A ella solo la adoptaron por ser parecida a su difunta esposa Hisana''_ sera eso verdad?, un dolor en el pecho la invadió por completo sintiéndose sola nuevamente.

Sabia que tal vez, muy pero muy en el fondo el se preocupaba por ella...o eso quería creer, suspiro ante aquel pensamiento mientras el viento desparrama su corto cabello.

En noches como esas cuando la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, era cuando la nostalgia la invadía, se sentía sola, pequeña e insignificante en un mundo tan grande en el cual sentía que no encajaba.

_En el silencio, noche eterna se que lo que haces es acompañarme, estar conmigo como diciendo aquí estoy no estas sola..._

No tenia amigos debido a su apellido, ya que todos se alejaban de ella debido a su hermano por que según el '_'Los Kuchiki no Debían depender de nadie, solo de ellos mismos''_ asta su amigo de la infancia la había abandonado, Renji _''maldito idiota''_ dijo en un susurro la pelinegra _''Acaso tan poco había importado su amistad''_.

Aquella enorme mansión era demasiado para ella, acostumbrarse a vivir en ella era algo difícil ya que las noches de tormenta los truenos y relámpagos la asustaban y no tenia con quien ir a refugiarse, ya que si le decía a su Nii-Sama aquello, lo mas seguro era que le diría algunas de sus frías palabras como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

* * *

_FlashBack._

_Los relámpagos no paraban de tronar uno tras otro, las ramas de los arboles golpeaban su ventana logrando hacer ruidos extraños contra el cristal del mismo,la pelinegra la cual estaba oculta debajo de todas sus sabanas con estampados de su tan adorado Chappy estaba temblando de ultimo trueno había hecho tal estruendo que logro que la pelinegra soltara un grito de terror, logrando que a los pocos minutos Byakuya estuviera en su cuarto con la mirada inexpresiva de siempre._

_― Que fue lo que ocurrió? ―Pregunto el moreno con toda la calma del mundo―_

_La pelinegra le miro dudosa por unos segundos ''Acaso seria ridículo decirle que tenia miedo? no el seguro lo entendería'' así que con la esperanza de que la comprendiera le respondió._

_― T-tenia miedo de los truenos. ―Dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza que sentía―_

_El moreno le miro por unos segundos y con su tono frió le dijo._

_― Ya no eres una niña Rukia, esos no son los modales de una Kuchiki.―Mirándola con frialdad y sin mas se retiro de su cuarto, dejándola desolada y completa-mente avergonzada por su comporta-miento.―_

_Fin FlashBack._

* * *

A Pesar de aquello, tenia razón era algo patético tenerle miedo a cosas tan insignificantes cuando ella peleaba con Hollows, ella era un Shinigami y una Kuchiki debía ser fuerte ante todo y jamas demostrar sentimiento alguno, por que ella estaba sola y no debía contar con nadie, al fin y al cabo así era como había sobrevivido, la habían dejado_''sola''_ en un lugar abandonado cuando tan solo era una bebe y gracias a su fuerza de voluntad había sobrevivido, eso demostraba que no necesitaba de nadie, sintió como algo húmedo corría por su mejilla, _acaso estaba llorando?_

_Será mejor que no derrame lágrimas, porque ésa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque aquello que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía_, se dijo así misma mientras se secaba las lágrimas, a lo lejos de la mansión escucho como su Nii-Sama la llamaba, miro la luna la cual se encontraba solitaria al igual que ella y le sonrió despidiéndose.

_La luna esta triste porque no tiene amor Pero las estrellas tratan de alegrar su inmensa soledad, Luna y yo seremos dos amigas..._

Al fin y al cabo ambas compartían algo en común _''La soledad''._

**Fin.**


End file.
